how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Weisheit des Universums
Die Weisheit des Universums ist die 24. und letzte Episode der fünften Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 24.05.2010 in den USA und am 23.02.2011 in Deutschland urausgestrahlt. Inhalt Marshall ist nun bereit für ein Baby, Lily aber nicht. So machen sie den Kompromiss, dass sie beginnen es zu versuchen, wenn sie auch noch Barneys Doppelgänger finden. Eines Tages denken sie Barneys Doppelgänger in Form eines Taxifahrers gefunden zu haben. Es stellt sich allerdings heraus, dass das Barney selbst war, thumb|left|290px aber in Verkleidung. Er wartet mit dem Taxi vor dem UN-Gebäude, da es sein Ziel ist, mindestens einmal mit einer Frau aus jedem Land der Welt geschlafen zu haben. Doch obwohl es der echte Barney war, findet Lily, dass dieser "Doppelgänger" kaum Ähnlichkeit mit Barney hat. Marshall realisiert, dass sie noch nicht bereit für ein Baby ist. Während die Freunde darüber diskutieren, dass Barney mit einer schwarzen Perücke merkwürdig aussieht, beschließt Ted, sich die Haare blond zu färben, weil er der Gruppe beweisen will, dass er auch blond gut aussieht. Robin bekommt ein Jobangebot aus Chicago, von dem sie erst nicht weiß ob sie es annehmen oder ablehnen soll. Sie sucht Ted auf, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt gerade im Friseursalon sitzt. Robin meint, dass gerade jetzt, wo es mit Don so gut läuft, sie ein Angebot zu ihrem Traumjob bekommen muss. Durch die Situation, dass Robin vielleicht bald nicht mehr da sein könnte, realisiert Barney, der der Meinung ist, dass man keine Kinder bekommen sollte bevor man 45 ist, dass es mit einem Baby in der Gruppe wohl gar nicht so schlecht wäre. Er verkleidet sich als Straßenkünstler aus Estland, damit Lily glaubt sie haben dieses Mal den echten Doppelgänger entdeckt. Marshall und Lily fallen nicht auf diesen thumb|400pxTrick rein, machen Barney aber klar, dass er immer ein Teil der Familie sein wird. Robin erfährt, dass Don den Job in Chicago angenommen hat, während sie ihn wegen ihm doch abgelehnt hat. Mit gebrochenem Herzen geht sie zurück zu Ted und fragt ihn ob sie wieder einziehen kann. Ted zählt auf, wie sich alle aus der Gruppe mit den Jahren verändert haben. Robin küsst Ted fast, doch dann schlägt sie ihm die Mütze vom Kopf und fängt an zu lachen als ihnen wieder einfällt dass Ted blond ist. 4 Monate später ist Lily bereit für Kinder und bildet sich so ein, dass ein Verkäufer auf der Straße aussieht wie Barney. Als Barney protestieren will kann Marshall ihn noch stoppen. Sie bemerken, dass jeder sieht was er will, wenn er bereit dazu ist. Zitate Fehler *Auf Barneys Weltkarte sind weder Argentinien noch Deutschland durchgestrichen, obwohl Barney in den Folgen Kinder oder Argentinien und Die letzte Zigarette behauptet, er hätte mit Vertreterinnen dieser Länder geschlafen.﻿ *Ebenso ist kein Land auf dem Baltikum durchgestrichen, obwohl Barney dort laut Marshall sehr erfolgreich ist. *Ted erzählt, dass Lily und Marshall vor 5 Jahren nur befreundet waren. Doch die beiden haben sich in der 1. Folge, nachdem sie schon lange zusammen waren, verlobt. Ein Übersetzungsfehler, im englischen sagt er, dass Marshall und Lily nur "boyfriend and girlfriend" waren. *Barney fährt Taxi, genauso wie er in der Episode Hilfe wider Willen Auto fährt, obwohl er Ted in der Episode "Arrivederci, Fiero" beichtete, dass er keinen Führeschein hat. Musik *A Fine Frenzy - "Lifesize" *Johannes Brahms - "Hungarian Dance No. 5" Wiederkehrende Inhalte *Von den Doppelgängern ist wieder die Rede. In der Folge Roboter gegen Wrestler sagt Lily, sie wären bereit ein Baby zu bekommen, wenn sie den Doppelgänger von Barney sehen. Der wirkliche Doppelgänger von Barney taucht in der sechsten Staffel auf. *Es gibt wieder ein "Telepathisches Gespräch". *Don spielt auf die Episode Die letzte Zigarette an, in der er keine Hose trägt. *Ted erwähnt, dass er einmal einen Sommer lang als Rettungsschwimmer gearbeitet hat. In der Folge Die Tänzerhüfte kann man dies als Teil seines Lebenslauf erkennen. *Die Gang hat Spaß daran, Teds Styling zu kritisieren. Darunter seine roten Cowboystiefel, ein altes Hemd von ihm, seinen Ziegenbart und die Art, wie er seine Haare stylt. *Robin sagt "Aber,...ähm". *Barney erwähnt seinen Blog. *Als Ted erwähnt, wie sehr sich die Freunde in den letzten fünf Jahren verändert haben, sind Szenen aus Verliebt, Verlobt, Versagt und Zuckerbrot und Peitsche zu sehen. *Barney verkleidet sich um Frauen aufzureißen. Anspielungen *Als Anspielung auf Teds neue Haarfarbe, wird er unter anderm Billy Idol, Slim Shady, Brigitte Nielsen, Dolph Lundgren ''und ''Ellen DeGeneres genannt. *Ted benutzt die Washington Generals und die Harlem Globetrotters als Metapher für Robins Karriere und ihr Liebesleben. *Barney macht eine Anspielung auf das Buch In 80 Tagen um die Welt. Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 5 Kategorie:Episoden in denen Barney keinen Anzug trägt